


a message from the gods

by Marvelgeek42



Series: in our hands, the glory [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Norse Religion & Lore
Genre: Demigods, Demigods at Hogwarts, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-31
Updated: 2017-10-31
Packaged: 2019-01-27 15:21:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12584804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marvelgeek42/pseuds/Marvelgeek42
Summary: Technically speaking, Lee Jordan is a prince.





	a message from the gods

Technically speaking, Lee Jordan is a prince.

Okay, yeah, he was illegitimate.

And alright, so was his father.

But still, prince.

* * *

The origin story is roughly this:

Louise Jordan is visited by Hermóðr for a couple of months.

The two of them do the horizontal tango more than once.

Lee is the result.

* * *

It’s only at Hogwarts that Lee becomes aware that his father having an actual presence in his life is considered odd. That is the point where he realized that he is one of the lucky ones, as he also lacks the typical near death experiences that the average demigod has.

But it’s alright, because once he knows about the issue, he runs with it.

He sends messages to his mom asking her if she’s fine taking homeless demigods in or if not knows anyone who would. She doesn’t have a problem with it, provided that the visitors have some level of politeness and tact.

* * *

Oh, yeah, Lee is far from the only demigod at Hogwarts.

It doesn’t take him long to notice it and he starts sending messages about meeting at certain time at a certain place, because he figures that connecting cannot possibly be a bad thing, right?

He’s told that there already are meetings but that he’s more than welcome to join.

* * *

No one in that group realizes that they—the Norse—aren’t the only ones for a while.

It’s Lee who figures it out. When he is in his second year, but still better than the others.

( _ Maybe people knew and it got lost _ , the children of wisdom would point out, but he didn’t care)

The Greeks and Romans—separate groups and the clarification is necessary—are the easiest to find, so he send them a message, because sending messages is what he does best.

They accept and their group grows.

It doesn’t stop there.

* * *

Lee’s talent for messages is inherited from his father.

Hermóðr, a son of Odin, is the god—or rather one of the gods—of messages, so it is kind of a given that he’s good at it.

And Lee inherited it. He was actually rather proud of it.

Because here’s the thing that a whole lot of people don’t realise: messages and getting them delivered from one person to another both secretly and correctly is pretty damn important.

It can mean the difference between winning or losing, between winning or dying in certain circumstances and just because they aren’t in one such situation now that doesn’t mean that they will never be.

Just sayin’.


End file.
